Harry Knew
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Harry saw it coming. Which is odd, really, considering the absolute lack of ability he had when he came to girls. Scorpius/Rose


AN- Just a little idea that came to be in the middle of the night. While I absolutely believe that Rose/Scorpius would greatly resemble the Ron/Hermione relationship, this is a little bit of drabble of what if it was more like the Harry/Ginny deal.

Plus, I totally think Harry would be pretty close with Rose (and Hugo) considering how Ron and Hermione were his best friends.

* * *

Harry saw it coming.

Which is odd, really, considering the absolute lack of ability he had when he came to girls. He knows, and no one can convince him otherwise, that he landed Ginny on sheer luck alone. Which he was, of course, terribly greatful for every day.

That what was prepared him, his relationship with Ginny and their whole saga. Yes, he'd call it a saga, after all, it took up five years of his life. It someone ever wrote a book about those five years, there'd be like five books. Five books, he reckoned, could be called a saga.

Maybe he saw it coming because she wasn't his daughter, he was the impartial third party. Ron would never guess it because he spent too much time keeping Rose away from boys to see it. Hermione might have, she was very intelligent. But, Rose was her daughter, her view was obstructed by that fact.

Maybe it was because he lived through it. He'd lived through it himself, he knew all the signs and stages. And, ever since his niece, son and son's best friend stepped off the train after their first year, he knew it was going to happen. And, he had a pretty good idea as to when.

Perhaps he's getting ahead of himself. It all started with Albus' first letter home, stating that he was enjoying his classes and that he was making friends, and that he had just happened to be sorted into Slytherin. With Scorpius Malfoy. Who was his best friend. Who was also the son of Draco Malfoy, Harry's old arch-school-nemesis and one time Death Eater.

But, being the opened minded person that he was, Harry saw no problem with his son being friends with Scorpius. After all, he couldn't be too much like his father. Draco's views on life had most likely changed after the war; the way he raised his son would best reflect this.

So, when he first met Scorpius, he'd been pleasenlty surprised to see his assumptions were proven correct. The boy was kind, curtious and quite respectful of his elders. Even Ron seemed to like him, which was a shock to everyone.

It was during Albus' first summer break that Harry noticed. Everyone knew Rose Weasley had inherited many traits from both her mother and father: from her mother, she had her intellect, compassion, bushy hair, and temper. From her father, pigheadedness, outspokeness, red hair, blue eyes and even more temper. She was never one to be quiet or back away from attention or questions. In fact, she thrived on it.

Which was why it hit Harry so hard when she acted completely and utterly shy upon Scorpius' first visit to the Potter home. Albus had begged all summer for his best friend to visit and Ginny and Harry had finally given in. His visit happened to fall on the same week that Ron and Hermione were going on holiday and Rose and Hugo would be left in the care of their favorite aunt and uncle.

Scorpius was sitting down, eating breakfast with Harry, Ginny, Albus and James (having arrived the previous night) when Rose came downstairs, still half asleep, her hair a mess. But, the moment she lay eyes on Scorpius (who gave her a pleasant smile), she turned bright red and bolted back upstairs to the guest room she was staying in. Where she proceeded to stay for the rest of Scorpius' stay.

She came out for occasional meals (in which her elbow once ended up in the butter dish) and, of course, for their last dinner together at the end of the week (where she managed to knock over her entire bowl of soup). These scenes were just so very familiar, Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

All he could do, really, was wait.

* * *

Second and third years passed without incident. Scorpius spent two more summers with the Potter's and was avoided by Rose whenever she visited.

Then, fourth year arrived.

Albus was fourteen and Harry was waiting for any mention of him having a girlfriend from James so that he could sit down and have the Talk with him. What he wasn't expecting was to find his neice crying in her bedroom during their annual Weasley Family Christmas. The children traded off houses every year and this year happened to be Ron and Hermione's turn. Harry had been sneaking upstairs for the sheer purpose of avoiding Percy go one about his hectic work schedule, when he heard a distinct sniffle.

Rose's door was half open and, upon closer inspection, he noticed her lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. Being the loving and caring uncle that he was, he walked in and sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong, Rosie?"

Rose sniffled and looked up at him, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she did so. "N-nothing."

"Rosie." he said, sternly but gently.

"It's dumb. You'll laugh." she whispered, sitting cross-legged now.

"Try me."

Rose was (though he would never admit it) his favorite niece. He reckoned this had to do with the fact that she was the cross between his two oldest and best friends and that he thought of her as a second daughter often enough. It killed him to see her cry and he desperately wanted to know why.

"This.....this guy that I f-fancy. He likes someone else!"

Harry took her in his arms and hugged her, softly patting her back until she cried herself out.

"Told you it was dumb." she mumbled as she pulled away.

"It's not dumb at all. Why, back in my fourth year, I'd asked the girl I'd fancied to the Yule Ball. And, she'd already said yes to someone else."

"Was it Aunt Ginny?" Rose asked.

He chuckled softly. "No. It was another girl. Aunt Ginny didn't become an option until I was sixteen. She'd had a huge crush on me though."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Since she was ten, really. Don't tell her I said that." Harry added hastily. "She hates being reminded."

"I won't." Rose promised, and Harry knew he could trust her. "But, well, you guys got together in the end, right? How?"

"Ginny dated a couple other blokes, was finally able to be herself around me. And, that was what I fell in love with. Give it time, Rosie. This guy will realize what he's missing. Believe me."

It wasn't until a week later when he got an owl from Albus, detailing his first date and how he'd doubled with Scorpius and his girlfriend, did it really hit Harry.

Here we go again.

* * *

Fifth year was a hectic year for Ron. Rose, it seemed, had taken Harry's advice. She started dating a fellow Gryffindor. The other Prefect and Chaser for the Quidditch team. As much as Ron hated to admit it, he approved.

Harry, however, did not. Because he knew Rose didn't really like him. Sure, maybe she did a little, after all, she was going out with him. But, he knew she was hopefully biding her time until Scorpius opened his eyes.

So, it was no surprise when they broke up. What surprised all of them, incluidng Harry and especially James, was the following year, when she started dating Ethan Wilkins. One of James' best mates.

It seemed to work, though. On Scorpius' next visit, Rose was able to talk to him and joke with him, all without a blush. Ethan owled often and Rose seemed to generally like him.

It was during Christmas break that Harry's prediction finally came true. He'd become an Auror for a reason; he was pretty observant when it came to matters that didn't pertain to him directly. And, during that vacation, he saw every look Scorpius shot his niece, every shiver he had when she touched him, and every pleased grin he had when she laughed at one of his jokes.

He managed to corner the boy, who he was slowly beginning to think of as another son, late one night. He'd gone down for a drink of water and stumbled upon Scorpius in the kitchen, having a late night snack.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Scorpius. Getting your fill of Molly's Christmas ham, are you?" Harry sat down next to him.

Scorpius grinned. "Yes sir. It's delicious."

After a few moments of silence (which Scorpius spent eating) Harry decided to breath the subject. "So, I've noticed you looking at my niece."

Immediately, Scorpius began having a violent coughing attack and Harry, realizing he shouldn't have asked that question while the boy had his mouth full, quickly clapped him on the back. Eventually, his chocking stopped and he was able to regard Harry with nervousness.

"L-looking sir? Not at all. I mean, yeah, when she talks but you're supposed to look at people when they talk, I mean-"

"Save it. I know."

Scorpius turned absolutely pale. "K-know?"

"Yes, I know. And, I approve."

"You, you do?"

"Yes. I remember being in the same boat. Five years, she's just Albus' cousin. Annoying at times but you're always nice to her. You know she has a crush, everyone knows, especially the way James and Fred teased her. Then, she's moved on and you become friends. And, that's about the time you realize just how amazing she really is."

"Yeah." Scorpius looked surprised. "That's pretty much it in a nutshell. How did you-"

"Ginny." Harry replied simply. "I was in your shoes and she filled up Rose's."

"Oh."

"You're a good kid, Scorpius and I've always liked you. I know you'll make my niece happy."

With that, he clapped Scorpius on the back (this time in a more friendly matter) and headed back upstairs.

* * *

When an owl came later that year from Rose which stated that she had started to date Scorpius Malfoy, Harry was the only adult male family member who did not threaten bodily harm nor was surprised in anyway.

He wasn't surprised when they kept dating after Hogwarts. He wasn't surprised when he heard they were moving in together. The wedding announcements didn't shock him even a little bit. And, when they had their first son together, he definitely wasn't surprised.

Though, by then, no one else was either, so it kind of took the fun out if it.

* * *

AN- Sorry for the shortness. Hope you liked anyway.


End file.
